coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Shona Platt
Shona Ramsey is the mother of Kylie Platt's killer Clayton Hibbs who bumped into Kylie's widower David Platt during a night out at a Manchester nightclub in December 2016. Despite her best efforts to flirt with him, David (who was still grieving the loss of his wife Kylie) ignored her advances. However, when Shona had left David noticed that his wallet was missing and believed that she had stolen it. David, taking the day off work, returned to the nightclub where his wallet had gone missing. When asking the Barman for information about Shona, the man explained that she had a reputation for stealing and was a regular at the club. Despite being rudely dismissed by the man, after David told him that he should stop Shona from stealing, David decided to wait around to see if Shona would show. Luckily, she turned up and tried to prey on David again. When David confronted her, Shona tried to deny all knowledge about David's missing wallet. However, when David told her that he didn't care for the money and was only after his picture of Kylie, which he'd kept in the wallet, Shona grew sympathetic and told David that if she had stolen his wallet she would have already taken the cash and thrown it away. Shona later traced the wallet to the bins outside the club, when she searched through it again she found the picture of Kylie. On Christmas Day, after having been made homeless, Shona took refuge in St. Mary's Church. Billy Mayhew discovered her sitting alone drinking wine in the vestry. Billy believed that Shona was his sign from God that he should return to the Church and decided that he must help her. He invited her back to 11 Coronation Street where she ate Christmas dinner with him and the Grimshaws. Todd Grimshaw immediately disliked Shona because he felt that she was taking too much of Billy's attention. Todd voiced his concerns but Billy refused to give up on Shona and allowed her to live there until he was able to find her a hostel. However, when snooping through Shona's belongings Todd found David's wallet and, disgusted, kicked Shona out. Billy tried to help find Shona a hostel, with no luck. Shona then stole the Hostel Worker's purse using the money inside to replace that which she stole from David. She posted David's wallet through his door and left before he could see her. Billy tracked her down and, after spending the night with her in a bus stop to keep her company, got Eileen's agreement that she could stay at No.11. He also managed to obtain her a job at Roy's Rolls, with Shona telling Roy Cropper that she used to tour her local estate with her dad selling food out of the back of his van. Shona settled down happily in the cafe but one customer she was unhappy to see was tanning salon manager Nathan Curtis who she knew from her past life but whose activities she kept quiet about. When Lily Platt left her toy bunny on the premises, she initially threw it away but had a pang of conscience and retrieved it, washing it through and returning it, earning a "thank you" card from the child as passed on by David, much to her surprise. Later, David asked Shona to take his dog back to No.8 after it escaped. She decided to look around the house when Gail Rodwell and Sarah Platt returned home talking about David's plan to blow himself up along with the prison van carrying Clayton Hibbs (who had murdered Kylie), which resulted in a car crash that injured David's daughter Lily and Gary Windass, and engulfed Gary's mother Anna which left her with permanent scars. Although Gail tried to convince Shona to stay quiet, she visited with Clayton in prison and was revealed to be his mother. Quotes "Who are you, the chair police? I'm a lady if you hadn't noticed, where's your manners?" (First line, to David Platt) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2016 debuts Category:Residents of 11 Coronation Street Category:Roy's Rolls staff Category:Current characters